00fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukasa Wicker
Tsukasa Wicker is the 16th protagonist of The Dark Chronicles. His angel is W. He's a World Jumper, a person capable of traveling into other worlds. Personality He's a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well. He sees this as a sign that he is not of this world, unaware of it being a prelude of it being supplanted by the other fifteen worlds. He is seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Uwasa, who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world. Appearance He has fairly long amber brown hair which is slowly growing as the series progresses. During the first half of Series 17, he wears a black trench coat with a mangenta shirt under it, with black pants, belt, and shoes. During the second half, he's changed the attire which matches the clothing choices of the previous protagonists, which include a magenta shirt, white leather jacket, white pants, black belt, with small icons of the worlds he's visited being added to the right side of the jacket's lapel in the order he's been visiting to them (The Catholic cross, the X cross, the Aztec plate, the Lizard head, the Angel Arrow, the Clock-themed C, the full black Star, The white/black Heart, the Ripple, the Open Hand, the five-way fireworks, the Ankh, the Fool's mask, the 12-hour Clock, the t cross, and the Moon/Fang). History Before Series 17 Much is unknown about Tsukasa's past, except for a select amount of events found out much later. He was born as a result of the existence and actions of the previous protagonists, and as a result of his existence, another world was created, The Void. As a butterfly effect of his birth, several upon several beings were born into a world taking place in 1987, with history gathered from several other worlds being put into The Void. A mother, father, and sister were made around Tsukasa and he, unaware of anything, had a regular life. In 1998, both Tsukasa and his sister (Kadoya Mesa) suffered a large blow as their parents were killed in a car accident. This led to Tsukasa being the parental guardian of Kadoya and the two cared for each other. Two years later, the two still lived in the same house with Kadoya wanting to leave this cruel world for a one with her parents still alive. Back then, Tsukasa's power manifested: the ability to jump into other worlds, and Tsukasa started to gain a adventurer's heart. But because of this, he stopped caring for Kadoya for several years while he traveled to other worlds, unaware of being able to take people with him. In The Void's version of 2011, the 24 year old Tsukasa and the 20 year old Kadoya still lived with each other, Tsukasa taking a interest in photography (being an outlet for Kadoya to see the other worlds he's visited) and Kadoya taking a interest in music and playing the piano. One day, Tsukasa was readying himself for a trip for other worlds and said good-bye to Kadoya and that she's see him again. He then left The Void again and emerged in the 3rd World, but a problem emerged. An accident happened and it left Tsukasa in the 3rd World in perfect condition except his memories were erased, forgetting several things about himself except that his name is Tsukasa and his interest in photography. He went into the city of Todokanai Kokoro, Japan and found Neka Photo Studios and met both Minase Neka and Gendo Neka. He got hired and has been a pain to the both as business declines for one month. He takes the photo of a group passing by Todokanai and the group realize what he's done. Series 17 The Starting World In December 31 2011, Minase confronts Tsukasa, warning him that if he screws up another photo, he'll get fired. Minase goes away afterwards and leaves Tsukasa to think over this. Suddenly, Grey Portals start to appear all around the city and demons, Hellhounds, Azureians, and deities start to come out of the portals, killing everyone and causing chaos. Tsukasa manages not to get himself killed during this as he's transported into another world, probably PNY's Void, and meets PNY, taking the shape and name of Kibate Kubo/Days. "Kibate" tells Tsukasa about 16 other worlds he's needed to go to and that Tsukasa is the savior of worlds, suppose to assemble 15 certain people to keep the worlds intact. He then tells him if he has the will to live (referring to the message gotten to each protagonist when they gain an Angel), and Tsukasa nods. "Kibate" lets him go back to the 3rd Main World, where chaos is still happening. By this point, Minase's been trying to survive, but she's surrounded by a Hellhound and a Ghrongi, with Tsukasa seeing her. He runs towards her and reaches her, but a grey portal, acting as a shield, blocks passage between the two. Minase's also found a duffle bag containing 16 photos, one being of Tsukasa and W. She throws it to the grey portal, it actually passing through to Tsukasa. He opens the bag and finds W, it suddenly latching onto him. He doesn't question this as he finds his photo inside. Suddenly, slot in W opens and, without knowledge about W's abilities, puts his photo inside and closes W, awakening W The Next. It breaks through the grey portal and defeats the two surrounding Minase. Tsukasa then switches to Karuya's photo and uses Exia to keep the Ghrongi busy while Tsukasa and Minase run back to Neka Photo Studios, but are stopped by Azureians. Tsukasa then switches to Cakada's photo and uses Michael to defeat the Azureians and they continue to run back to Neka Photo Studios. They get stopped by Hellhounds, which Tsukasa launches away using Kaji's The World, as time is stopped, everything except Tsukasa, Minase and Gendo frozen in time. Tsukasa and Minase enter the photo studio as the photos start to fade away, including Tsukasa's. Suddenly, "Kibate" appears inside the studio and tells all three that they need to travel to other worlds in order to save this one. He then makes the Fireplace of Spirituality into the wall and tells them that it can send all of them into other worlds. He disappears and makes the studio change locations. The 1st World Tsukasa and the two arrive in the 1st world, as Tsukasa appears in a police officer uniform. They step outside and realize that they're in a different location and world. Suddenly, police cars past by and pick up Tsukasa, informing him that a Ghrongi (called a Mystery Creature) appeared in the downtown area. The car arrives there as the police try to keep the Ghrongi there, but fail as the Ghrongi gets into a building and seals it. Tsukasa turns around and see a guy in a motorcycle turn into a corner of the building, with an officer following. Tsukasa follows and sees the guy summon Raphael and take off his helmet to reveal Caji Shiva. He, with the help of officer Elizabeth Kage, destroy the Ghrongi while Tsukasa watches around a corner. Tsukasa takes Caji's photo before he leaves, gaining use of Raphael and heads back to the studio, telling Minase about Caji (unknown to Tsukasa) and says he may be the reason why they're in this one world. He, with Minase, head to the police HQ and enter a meeting about murders caused by the Ghrongi. He interupts and says there's a pattern and that Elizabeth'll be the next victim, which is proven by several others. He also shows an unknown knowledge of the Ghrongi language, which shows where the next Ghrongi'll be. The meeting ends as Tsukasa follows Elizabeth outside to see Caji, informing him that she'll be next. Caji then tells her about a rumor a destroyer of worlds coming into this world and Caji believing it based on when the Ghrongi started appearing and when he gained the abilities of an Angel-user. The conversation ends with Elizabeth and Caji kissing and Tsukasa takes Elizabeth's photo, gaining use of the Angel Virgin Mary. He returns to the studio with Minase and he says that the Ghrongi'll strike in two days, making the group having to stay in that world longer. The two days pass, Tsukasa having taken the pictures of three people, gaining use of Gackt, TommyX, and SanDisk in the time. He heads to location when Caji attacks him, him knowing Tsukasa's status as a world jumper now. The two fight, while Tsukasa uses Gackt's ability to split himself into several copies to his advantage and defeats Caji. Tsukasa pleads to Caji that he's trying to save the worlds as they are to be destroyed unless Tsukasa can find 15 certain people and he thinks Caji is one of them. Caji starts buying into this and the two head to the location. They arrive in time as the Ghrongi's about to kill Elizabeth, with Tsukasa intervening and gaining more of Caji's trust. The two fight, with Tsukasa using SanDisk, and they combine their forces and destroy the Ghrongi. Suddenly, the Ghrongi leader Vergil appears having been fed up with Caji's actions to his race. The two, Tsukasa using TommyX, fight the leader with mixed success as they're injured. Tsukasa then gets up, picking up Caji, and the two fight again, this time winning against the leader. Suddenly, a glow comes from Caji's chest, Tsukasa wondering what that is. Caji unzips the jacket to show Core/Gaiden glowing, as it stops. Caji and Tsukasa disregard it and they travel to the studio to find it's making business in the town. The fireplace also started to burn, which indicates their business there is done. Just as they leave, Tsukasa asks Caji to join them, but he declines, saying that he's needed there. Caji then leaves the studio and the group start jumping into the 2nd world. The 2nd World The 14th World The 12th World The 3rd World The 8th World The 6th World The 9th World The 15th World The 10th World The 5th World The 11th World The 4th World The 13th World The 7th World The 16th World The Void Abilities As he was born in The Void, he's able to jump worlds as he doesn't belong in one. Jumping into a world requires taking the place of one person in that world (ex. Tsukasa becomes someone else to every except for those who know what Tsukasa is or other world jumpers. Tsukasa, as his body isn't human in origin, he can heal much more quickly and blood loss is only a minor thing to worry about. Death is simply impossible for Tsukasa, because he was born for a purpose and the only way he can die is when that purpose is finished, thus erasing Tsukasa from existence. Relationships Criminal Record Throughout the 17th series, Tsukasa either accidently or indirectly breaks the law while in the other worlds, even in the starting world. Although he's broken the law so many times, he's only been arrested 7 times during his time in the worlds. Even then he's been sent to jail, he's almost immediately released after the crime. The real reason why he seems to not stay in jain for so long is because of the Neka Family, still owing him for taking both members away from the disaster that was happening in the starting world, bails him out. If they can't, then Caji has to do it. Tsukasa's criminal record includes but isn't limited to: *'Vandalism:' Almost the most obvious crime, as he causes the destruction of several buildings due to fights during the series. *'Manslaughter:' Indirectly when destroying buildings due to fighting. Quotes Analysis Trivia *Tsukasa's appearance is based on his VA's. Navigation